


In At The Deep End

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [24]
Category: The Golden Voyage of Sinbad, The Professionals (TV 1977), Warship
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sexy Times, the best things happen at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: Another one of my weird crossovers, with added sexy timesPLEASE DO NOT RE-POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER PLATFORM.
Relationships: William Bodie/Rachid
Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264832
Kudos: 5





	In At The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Demented Pixie and I’m a Pros fan, but that hasn’t always been my name. If you knew me as In Love With Both and you’re a friend, then you’ll already know why I left the fandom some years back. But, hey, a girl can change her mind, and I have therefore decided to re-share my Professionals fanfiction on this amazing Archive – no changes, no improvements, no alterations. I’ll be posting them just as they were written. No comments, no trolls, and no betas. Just me and my stories. I’m sharing them so that they can take their place in the archive, but I’m also sharing them for the Pros generation, for those future generations yet to discover Bodie and Doyle, and for Sandra, who has never ceased waving pompoms for all Pros fanfiction writers.  
> The following story was written by me in 2010.

In At The Deep End  
By ILWB  
A ‘Warship’ and ‘Golden Voyage of Sinbad’ Crossover

“The most amazing wonder of the deep is its unfathomable cruelty.” 

Leading Seaman Steele had only wanted some peace and quiet. He made his way through to the Shipwright’s store and sat down to finish his letter. He paused for a moment, resting his head on his hands. Why did he have to be on this ship with Radcliffe, of all people? He had made his life hell in Hong Kong and the last thing he wanted was to have to work with him for another two years, especially at such close quarters. 

His inner thoughts were soon disturbed by a distracting and continual noise outside. Sighing, he went out to the boat deck to investigate, securing the outer door behind him. It didn’t take long to find the source of the problem; the cover to the motorboat was flapping in the wind. Something that probably wouldn’t be noticed during the day, but would be really annoying in the still and quiet of the night. Without hesitation Steele leapt up onto the raised deck and worked his way around the side of the boat. He found the loose cover and started to fix it down. 

Steele was an experienced sailor and knew what he was doing, but he wasn’t prepared for the ship’s sudden alteration in course. He was balanced on the outer edge of the motorboat as the ship lurched with the change of direction. There was nothing he could do to save himself. With a shout, he fell overboard, crashing into the dark, forbidding waves. 

The freezing cold, salty water flooded his mouth and nose as he went under. Quickly gathering his senses he forced his way through the water, surfacing with a desperate gasp. The wash made the sea choppy, as he watched the ship carry on its journey away from him. He shouted for help, already knowing that no-one on board would be able to hear him. And, with a desolate heart, he watched the ship move out of sight. 

********

Rachid was tired. It felt as though he had been steering the ship for days without rest. He didn’t mind, he knew his duty and did it well, but it didn’t stop him feeling tired. He peered out into the dark, looking at the twinkling stars reflected on the surface of the sea. As he looked, he thought he saw a dark shape. A dolphin? A small craft? He called to Haroun to take the tiller, as he moved to the side to take a closer look. It seemed impossible, but it looked like a man, struggling to keep afloat in the water. 

Rachid ran to the main cabin, shaking his sleeping Captain by the shoulder. “Captain Sinbad, wake.”  
Sinbad was a light sleeper and woke quickly. “What is it?” he asked.

“A man in the sea. Shall I pull him out?”

Sinbad sat up, curiosity clear on his face. “Yes, take the rowing boat out with Achmed.” He rose and together they went back out on deck. 

Rachid and Achmed climbed down the rope ladder into the small craft, and rowed out to the dark figure that was bobbing about in the water. His black clad arm reached out to them. As they came along side Achmed took both the oars and Rachid leant over. He reached out and grabbed the man, pulling him up out of the water by his arms. It was a struggle, he was heavy with water and difficult to manoeuvre, but Rachid was strong and didn’t let go until he had him stowed safely aboard.  
He laid him in the centre of the small boat, putting his hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. 

“You are safe now,” he said, before going back to help Achmed with the rowing. 

They made their way back to the ship and Achmed secured the small boat. Sinbad hung over the side, and together he and Rachid heaved the exhausted and now unconscious man onto the deck. 

Sinbad looked across at Rachid, “And now?”

“My cabin, Captain.”

“You will tend him?”

“If Achmed may take my turn at the tiller.”

“Aye, you have served your turn just lately. Come then, lift him with me.”

Together they lifted the man and carried him into Rachid’s small cabin, placing him on the bunk. 

Sinbad looked down at him. “I wonder who he is? He is strangely dressed. Perhaps a pirate from Arabia.” 

He slapped Rachid on the back as he left them, “Take care of him, report to me in the morning.” 

********

Quickly, Rachid stripped the sopping wet clothes from the inert body. As he piled the boots, socks, pants, trousers and jumper in the corner of the room, he looked at each item carefully. He had never seen garments of this type before. Perhaps Sinbad was right, this man was a pirate. 

He picked up a blanket and proceeded to dry his charge, rubbing the long limbs, checking for injury as he did so. There appeared to be nothing wrong, in fact, he began to see the man was perfect. He ran his eye appreciatively over the muscular, lean, pale form. He finished his work then covered him with his warmest velvet blanket. It almost seemed a shame to cover him, but the man was visibly shaking. 

His face had been dried by the sun and salt, and Rachid estimated that he had been in the sea for many hours. He brought some ointment from his sea chest and began to apply it very gently to the scorched face. This caused the man to groan, and he moved his head slightly. Rachid paused, not wanting to cause him further pain. As he watched, long eyelashes flickered, and the eyes opened. Rachid gasped at the deep blue he found there, he could not remember the last time he had seen eyes of such beauty. 

Parched lips parted. “Where.....where am I?”

“Wait,” said Rachid, “Do not speak yet, stranger.” He went to a small barrel in the corner and returned with a cup of water. He put his hand under the man’s head and helped him to lift up and take a drink. “Better?”

“Yeah,” the voice sounded gravelly and sore. “Thanks.”

“What can I call you?”

“Leading Seaman Steele, mates call me Tommy. Real name is Bodie.” This was a long sentence to attempt after such an ordeal, and the effort caused a wracking cough. Rachid held him by the shoulders until he stopped, then helped him to lay back on the bunk. 

“I am Rachid. First Mate of Captain Sinbad’s crew.”

“Sinbad?” An enquiring eyebrow arched. 

“Why yes, you could not have been more lucky.”

For the first time Bodie looked around the small wooden cabin, noticing the wall hangings, the ornamental wooden fretwork, and finally, the way his new companion was dressed. As far as he knew, nobody on HMS Hero wore baggy, striped trousers or a low cut tunic tied at the waist with a brightly coloured sash. “How did I get here?” he asked. 

“We found you floating in the water, you were very lucky I saw you.”

“Can I radio my ship?”

Rachid frowned at him. “Radio?”

“Yeah, they’ll be looking for me. I need to report in.”

“I do not understand radio. We are in the very heart of the seas of Persia, four days away from land. We have no way to send a message.”

“Persia? I’m supposed to be off the coast of Norway.”

Rachid reached out and ran his hand through Bodie’s close cropped hair, smoothing it down. The man was probably delirious. “Bodie, you are confused, I think. You should rest.”

“Yeah, confused. That’ll be it.” Bodie closed his eyes, partially turning his face into the gentle caress. 

It’s a dream, he thought, it’s got to be a dream. 

******** 

Rachid slept on the floor, not for the first time in his life at sea. He rested against the wall, and slept with his arms folded across his chest, his chin down. Like his beloved Captain he had learnt to sleep light, and the first sound from the bunk had him on his feet. His new guest was thrashing about in his sleep, murmuring words that sounded very strange to Rachid. 

Rachid dipped a scrap of cloth into some water and used it to carefully wash Bodie’s forehead, wiping away the perspiration. 

Suddenly Bodie jerked awake and the blue eyes flashed open, alight with fear. 

“It’s all right, Bodie,” said Rachid, soothing as well as he knew how, “You are safe now.”

The horrors of twelve hours lost at sea suddenly came rushing back to Bodie, and he found himself reaching out to the kindness being offered him, fresh tears causing the sores on his face to sting. Rachid climbed up onto the bunk and pulled Bodie into a strong, comforting embrace, rocking slightly as he held him. He knew from personal experience what it was like to be cast adrift, the endless hours of loneliness and desperation, not knowing if you would ever be rescued or if you would simply sink beneath the waves for good. It was not surprising to Rachid that Bodie was releasing his emotions, now that he was safe. 

Slowly, the heartbreaking sobbing eased, and Bodie lifted his head from Rachid’s shoulder.

“I’m, I’m sorry,” he stammered.

Rachid smiled at him, and used his thumb to wipe away the remains of the tears. “You need not be sorry. You are amongst friends here. I’m a sailor too, I understand what you are feeling.”

Bodie was pretty sure Rachid did understand him, but he wasn’t so sure he completely understood himself, as Rachid pulled his face gently towards him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

Bodie looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You are trembling,” whispered Rachid. “Come, sleep now.” He shuffled down on the bunk, and Bodie rested his head on his shoulder, still encircled in his arms. And after a few moments where Bodie told himself again that he was definitely dreaming and therefore none of this was real, they both fell asleep.

********

Bodie was awoken by a shaft of sunlight shining into the cabin. He stretched cautiously, feeling the aching in his limbs, but in general feeling a lot better than he had the previous night. He swung around to sit on the bunk, rubbing his head with his hand. Looking around, he spotted his clothes which had been spread out on a stool and which were now dry. He jumped down and dressed in all but his boots and socks which were still damp, and then he padded his way out onto the main deck. 

Momentarily stunned, he took in the sight before him. The sun was blaring down and the sky was a brilliant turquoise. Men were busy about the ship, as he would expect, but the ship was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was made of wood, and had intricate carvings and bright paintwork. The sails were wide red and white stripes, reminding him more of Vikings than anything else. All the crew wore baggy, loose trousers and most of them were going about their business topless, their bodies bronzed by the sun. Almost all of them wore their hair long, although a couple were wearing turbans, and they sang as they worked.

Bodie leant back against the ships rail, overcome by the intensity of the scene. 

“You’re awake!”

He turned at the familiar voice, to see Rachid on the higher deck above him, strong and capable arms in control of the tiller. 

Bodie climbed the small stairway and held out his hand as he approached, but instead of the handshake that he was expecting, he got a warm and affectionate embrace. 

Rachid grabbed his shoulders, “You are feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you,” said Bodie, politely.

Rachid quickly returned to the tiller. “We will feed you, you are hungry?”

Bodie was surprised to find that he was, and he nodded. 

********

An hour later found Bodie fed, watered, and wearing only his Navy issue trousers, as it was too hot to wear anything else. The sun felt incredible on his skin, and he basked in the luxury of it. He sat next to Rachid watching him steer, as the rest of the crew set about their daily work.

A tall, suntanned man wearing a turban joined them. “This is my Captain,” said Rachid, “Sinbad, this is Bodie.” 

Sinbad looked Bodie over with curiosity. “Do you remember how you came to be in the water?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” said Bodie, “It can’t possibly be the way I remember it.”

“And why is that?” asked Sinbad. 

“Because I remember coming from somewhere that is so different from this, it can’t have been real.” He looked around the ship in awe. “Or maybe this isn’t real.”

Rachid smiled his warm, infectious smile. “Oh, I can assure you we are real, my friend.”

Bodie looked back across the ship and the colourful, vibrant scene before him, and found himself wishing very much that Rachid was right, and that it was all real after all. 

******** 

Bodie helped Rachid at the helm all day until the sun finally set and Sinbad released them, seeing for himself the exhaustion in Bodie’s face. 

After a simple meal they retired to Rachid’s cabin, and for a moment Bodie felt awkward. 

“I should sleep on the floor tonight,” he said, “This is your cabin.”

Rachid undid the sash around his waist, and smiled at him. “Where have you come from, my friend, that you are taught to be so polite, so quiet and restrained?”

“What do you mean?”

“The sun helps us to enjoy our life, enjoy each other. I feel you have come from a place with little sun.” He put his hand on the back of Bodie’s head, running his hair through his fingers. “If it pleases you, we sleep together, yes?” 

Bodie blushed and looked at the floor, but heard himself answer, “Yes.”

Rachid allowed his own loose cut trousers to fall to the floor, and as he stepped out of them he put his hands on Bodie’s waistband. 

“These are too tight, although they show your shape well.”

Bodie swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Rachid fumbled with the button and zip that were so unfamiliar to him, finally releasing Bodie’s cock from its confinement. 

Rachid gave him a long, soulful look, and, taking his hand, led him to the bunk. Rachid sat up in the bed, leaning against the wall. He parted his legs, pulling at Bodie’s hand, encouraging him to come and sit between them. Bodie climbed into the bed and sat back, leaning back against Rachid’s chest.  
Rachid recognised the trembling for what it was. His hot breath whispered over the back of Bodie’s neck. “You feel as nervous as a shy girl,” he said. 

Somehow, Bodie felt it easier to be sat in this position, as he didn’t have to look into those incredible eyes. He relaxed a little into the embrace. “I’m not used to being here yet,” he admitted.

Rachid’s hand crept around Bodie’s waist, taking hold of his cock. “Part of you seems very used to being here,” he whispered, feeling the hardness there. 

“I’m getting more and more used to it every minute,” muttered Bodie, resting his head back against Rachid’s shoulder. Rachid’s hand moved rhythmically, gently at first, as he felt Bodie fully relax. 

Bodie closed his eyes, and found himself leaning his head to one side slightly, allowing Rachid to kiss his neck. As the hot tongue licked his neck and ear, Bodie groaned. And then there was an imperceptible change of pace, as Rachid took a firmer grip on his cock and bit Bodie’s neck, and without warning, Bodie was coming, fast and hard.

“Ah, fuck,” sighed Bodie, collapsing even further back into Rachid’s embrace, his heart racing. 

“Maybe the sun is doing you some good, after all,” whispered Rachid. 

Bodie smiled, for what felt like the first time in years. 

It felt so right to be lying here with this man, the man who had saved him, understood him, and asked for nothing in return. 

Rachid moved Bodie slightly, laying him flat on the bed, and shifted around so he lay on his side beside him. “That felt good, yes?” he asked, needing to be sure.

“Oh God, yes,” said Bodie, looking deep into his eyes. 

“When you are hot like this, you must feel as one, in here,” Rachid took Bodie’s hand and put it against his own heart. He moved down the little bed and before Bodie could say another word, he took his cock into his mouth. He was incredibly gentle, as he knew he would be sensitive after his orgasm, and licked and sucked with amazing tenderness. 

At first Bodie simply drifted away in the sensation, then he noticed a slight movement to his side, and realised Rachid was touching himself while he sucked him. Bodie reached his arms out for him, pulling Rachid away from his tender task. 

“Please,” he whispered, “Let me.”

Rachid kissed him passionately. “Are you sure, my friend?”

In reply, Bodie pushed Rachid back onto the bed and reversed their positions. Somewhere in the distance it crossed his mind that he had never done this before, but he instantly forgot this, and concentrated on replicating what had just been done to him. 

He took gentle hold of Rachid’s heavy and hard cock and kissed the end, licking the droplet that appeared there. Then he opened his mouth and slowly moved down, sucking as much of it as he could. He felt a huge surge of love inside him as Rachid put his head back and groaned with the pleasure Bodie was giving him. He had never had anyone react to him this way before. He moved back up slightly, concentrating on licking the glans, making it slippery with his mouth. Then he moved his lips up and down, slow but steady, drifting away on the sensation. 

He was aware of Rachid trying to tell him something, his hair was being pulled and he lifted his head up, just as a burst of semen shot out of the hot penis, to splash on Rachid’s tanned belly. 

He looked up at Rachid, glassy eyed. “Why?” he asked, confused.

“I did not wish to scare you,” said Rachid, trying to pull him up towards him. But Bodie shook free of his hold and returned to his crotch and belly, licking them clean. Only then did he move back up the bed where he was taken in a firm embrace, their lips meeting as Rachid sucked his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself there. 

“Allah has been kind to me,” said Rachid, smiling at his sleepy friend. 

“Maybe I’ve found some sunshine at last,” replied Bodie. 

********

Dawn found the new lovers entwined in each other’s arms. Rachid opened his eyes to find Bodie smiling at him, and they kissed tenderly. 

“Work?” asked Bodie.

“Work. Yes. There is time enough for other things,” said Rachid. 

They dressed and went out on deck for another long day in the sun. Bodie helped Rachid again but also moved with the rest of the crew more freely, swabbing the deck and trying to make himself useful. As the day wore on one of the men, Samir, approached him as he was coiling a large rope. 

“You have worked on board ship before, stranger?”

“Yes,” answered Bodie, “For two years before I came here.”

“And why have you come here?”

Bodie looked at him, some hidden sense warning him these questions were not all they seemed. “I don’t know,” he answered, honestly. 

“Rachid has taken you into his protection.”

“Looks that way,” said Bodie, finishing his task and making to move away. 

As Bodie walked past, Samir put out his foot to trip him up. Then as Bodie stumbled forward, Samir caught him and pushed him against the ships rail. 

“For many months, I have been hoping that I would be Rachid’s choice,” Samir hissed. 

“Back off,” said Bodie, narrowing his eyes. 

“You must watch your step on board ship, stranger.” Then, as quickly as it had started, Samir let him go and walked away. Bodie watched him leave, sensing trouble.

In a moment Rachid was by his side, having left Haroun at the tiller. “Are you all right?” he asked, his hand on Bodie’s arm. 

Anger flared in Bodie’s eyes. “I can look after myself,” he said, shrugging off Rachid’s touch. 

Rachid look momentarily hurt. “Of course,” he said. 

Then Bodie realised how ungrateful he had appeared. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I was just angry with that idiot.”

“I know you can fight your own battles, my friend. But I will be here by your side, whenever you need me.”

Bodie looked down, feeling the honesty and truth in the statement. He looked back up through long lashes. “And I will do the same, I promise,” he said. 

It felt to them both as if a contract had been struck that would last the test of time. 

********

That night they both collapsed onto the little bunk, exhausted by their days labour. 

“You are tired?” asked Rachid, a coy smile on his face.

Bodie smiled back at him. “Not that tired,” he said. He pulled Rachid towards him and kissed him gently at first, and then with more pressure. Rachid ran his hands over Bodie’s shoulders and down his back, squeezing at the firm buttocks. As they kissed, Rachid allowed a finger to drift down to the crease he found there. 

Bodie gasped, knowing instinctively what this meant. Not able to look Rachid in the eye, Bodie snuggled to the side and whispered into his ear “You want me, don’t you?”

“Oh yes,” replied Rachid, his voice heavy with passion.

“I...I haven’t done this before,” admitted Bodie. 

Rachid chuckled, “And yet you are a sailor?”

Bodie smiled, kissing Rachid’s neck, but said nothing.

“I will make it beautiful for you, handsome one.” Rachid continued to massage Bodie’s buttocks, his long fingers brushing against his balls, causing Bodie to shiver. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” said Bodie, “With my life.”

“Then you shall be rewarded for such trust.” Rachid reached to a shelf below the bunk and retrieved a small glass jug. Removing the stopper, he took Bodie’s hand and poured fragrant oil onto his fingers. He returned the jug to its place, and turned onto his side facing the wall. 

Bodie paused, suddenly unsure. 

“Come,” said Rachid, “You know what to do, I am sure.”

Bodie cuddled close against Rachid’s back. “You want me to?” he whispered. 

“Touch me, Bodie.”

That was a plea Bodie simply couldn’t ignore. He ran his oil covered fingers down Rachid’s back and followed the line downwards. There was a moment’s hesitation, then he carefully pushed one finger inside the hot entrance. Rachid’s head went down and Bodie paused.

“Don’t stop,” whispered Rachid.

With incredible care Bodie moved his finger in and out, and then made it two, stretching the area as the muscle relaxed more and more. 

Slowly, he removed his fingers to a groan from his lover, then he curled his whole body along Rachid’s, kissing the back of his neck. Bodie’s cock was hard and throbbing. He anointed himself with a little more oil and positioned himself.

“Now, Bodie, now,” whispered Rachid, and as gently as he could, Bodie pushed forward. As he did so Rachid threw his head back on Bodie’s shoulder with a cry. 

“Should I stop?” said Bodie, panic struck that he might have hurt him.

“No, don’t ever stop,” panted Rachid. “You are big, that is all.”

Bodie paused momentarily, allowing Rachid to recover, then gently pushed forward again. It was an incredible sensation, so tight and hot. He was relieved he had used the oil, because it would not have been an easy movement without it. 

Then Rachid took a little more control. He stretched out his arms and pushed against the wall, forcing himself backwards, engulfing Bodie inside him. Their shared cries merged together as one. Bodie reached around Rachid’s slim waist and captured his cock in his hand, then began a thrusting movement both with his hand, and his hips. 

Bodie paused again. 

Rachid almost sobbed, he had been so close to coming. “What is it?” he asked. 

“I want to see your face when you come,” breathed Bodie. As gently as he could, Bodie withdrew, and Rachid rolled onto his back. He lifted his legs so that they rested on Bodie’s shoulders, and, wide eyed, Bodie entered his body once again. The angle may have been different, but the sensations were just as perfect. He started to thrust once more, and Rachid legs slipped down, encircling Bodie’s waist. 

Keeping his weight on one hand, Bodie used the other to grip Rachid’s cock and he began to pump, fast and firm. At the end Bodie didn’t quite get his wish, because as Rachid started to come, so did Bodie, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy. With a gasp he collapsed on top of his lover, who smothered his face with kisses. 

Moving to one side only to prevent Rachid from suffocating, Bodie cuddled into his side, and together they drifted to sleep. 

********

After only a short time Bodie awoke, aware that the ship was rocking hard. Rachid was already awake, looking about him. 

“What is it?” asked Bodie. 

“Bad weather, maybe a storm. I must go.”

“Then I’ll come too, sunshine,” said Bodie. “You’ll need me to watch your back.”

Rachid kissed him tenderly. “Stay close,” he said. 

They dressed quickly and rushed out on deck, to find the ship rolling in the grip of a storm. Rachid went to help with the tiller, as it would take at least two men to keep them on course now. Sinbad appeared, and stood on the Quarterdeck shouting orders over the sound of the storm. Men ran about the deck securing what they could, and stowing away anything valuable. 

The ferocity of the storm increased at a fast pace and huge waves crashed over the ship. 

The lookout shouted down, “Captain! Rocks ahead!”

Sinbad took immediate action, placing a third man at the tiller, and shouting instructions to strike the main sail. Bodie ran forward with the others to help, struggling to control the huge sail in the force of such waves. He ran around the side to untie the last rope, when suddenly Samir was in front of him. For a second, they paused, staring at each other. Then, as the ship rolled and an enormous wave struck, Samir pushed, and Bodie crashed over the side into the stormy sea. 

In horror, Rachid saw what happened. He let go of the tiller and ran to the ships rail. 

“Bodie!” he cried. “Man overboard!”

He ran back to Sinbad. “Bodie is overboard!” he shouted, “Let me go after him!”

“You cannot in this storm, Rachid,” shouted Sinbad over the noise of the wind and waves. “He will not survive one moment in these seas, and if you go out in the rowing boat you will be cut to ribbons!” 

“I must go!”

Sinbad grabbed his arms and shook him. “You cannot. Listen to me!”

Rachid fell sobbing to his knees, his face in his hands. “Bodie! Allah preserve him, I will do anything, give anything.”

As another wave crashed over him, Rachid screamed Bodie’s name into the storm, calling for all the Gods of all the nations to help him.

********

The line of crewmen had been in position on the ship since dawn, scanning the horizon. Most of them thought this was hopeless, that there was no chance of him being recovered. 

And then, someone thought he saw something in the distance. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Something on the starboard beam, sir”

The Captain trained his binoculars in the given direction. 

“Could be a man.”

“Could be, indeed. Away Seaboat’s Crew,” he ordered. 

Without delay the four waiting men leapt into the motorboat and went through the drill of lowering it to the surface of the sea. The motor was started, and they made their way as quickly as possible to the indicated position. 

The nearer they got the more they realised their efforts had not been in vain. They had found him, after an incredible 26 hours at sea. 

Pulling alongside with care, they grabbed his arms and hauled him into the boat, laying him gently on the bench and covering him with a blanket.

His face was battered and torn by the hours of being at sea. He parted his lips and they strained to hear him.

He said only one word, as they rushed him back to the ship for medical attention; “Sunshine.”

*********

“Morning Betty, are they waiting?”

“Yes, sir, all the new recruits are in the meeting room.”

Cowley handed Betty his briefcase and opened the door to the meeting room, taking in the faces of the dozen or so new agents seated there. 

“So, gentlemen, welcome. Before we start, I have a few announcements for you. We will be assessing your fitness with a training session at 9.30 sharp, but before that I have made some teaming decisions that will affect some of you.” Cowley picked up his clipboard. “Perhaps you will stand up as I call your names.”

“Matheson and King. Williams and Lake. Bodie and Doyle.” Cowley paused, looking around the room. “Where is Bodie?”

The door opened on cue and Bodie stepped in. “Sorry, sir,” he said, with a sheepish grin. 

“Late on your first day, eh?”

“Got caught up with security, sorry, sir.” 

“Right, well stay right where you are, you have just been teamed up with Doyle here. Right everybody, down to the training yard, there’s no time to waste.”

There was the sound of scraping chairs and chatter as the rest of the recruits made their way out of the door. George Cowley watched them all leave, one by one, then returned to the desk to get some papers. He was therefore the one and only witness to the first meeting of what would eventually be his top team. 

Doyle approached Bodie, his hand extended. “Doyle,” he said, “Ray Doyle.”

Bodie shook his hand with a smile, “Bodie, just Bodie.”

There was an imperceptible pause, a moment where time stood still. 

Doyle frowned. “Bodie?” 

“Yeah, guess we’re partners now then.”

“Guess so.” Doyle still looked confused.

“Never had a partner before,” said Bodie. “Suppose it means we watch each other’s backs, work side by side, fight each other’s battles. All that stuff.”

Just for a moment, and he had no idea why, Doyle’s eyes misted over. “I’ll be there,” he said, “Whenever you need me.” 

A shiver ran down Bodie’s spine, and he looked deep into Doyle’s eyes. “Me too, sunshine” he said, “Me too.”


End file.
